Over and Over
by Chennai
Summary: Popular and Beautiful, Jordan gets thrown into Narnia one night. She soon finds out she will either save or destory Narnia. But, can she focus when she hates a certain king that she's in love with? EdmundxOC
1. Everything Went Black

Jordan Brookes followed her friends through the crowd. Bethany and Katie were two of the most popular girls in their sophomore class. Katie had blonde hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was one of the intelligent girls in the whole school. Bethany, on the other hand, was one of the less smart girls in the school. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Jordan was in the middle, she was smart, but she couldn't beat Katie at anything that has to do with school. She had red curly hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Those three girls were the most envied in Grant High School. Katie was bright, bubbly, and smiley. Bethany was guy-crazy, the gossip queen, and rich girl. Jordan was mysterious, beautiful, and prom queen. All of them were on the cheerleading squad as well as volleyball and prom committee.

The cheerleaders of Grant High gathered on the track. The uniform was a basic long-sleeved and v-neck top that stopped under the bust, and a short skirt that stopped a little after the arse. Gold and Green were their colors and they were the undefeated, Mustangs.

"Let's go Mustangs! Let's Go!" The cheerleaders chanted. Allison and Lily picked up Jordan and tossed up in the air. She landed, safely, in a basket toss. It was only 20 seconds till the end of the game and the Eagles were up by 2. The quarterback and prom king, Robbie Albert, ran toward the touch-down goal and the opposing quarterback ran toward him. Then, unsurprising, Robbie made the goal. The buzzer rung. The Mustangs have won the State Championships once again.

"THE MUSTANGS HAVE WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP ONCE AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE FOR GRANT HIGH SCHOOL. AND OUR LOVELY CHEERLEADERS!" Carter Malcolm yelled through the mic. He was a charming guy but all he ever wanted was to sleep with girls. "HEY JOR, KATIE, AND BETH, CAN YOU CALL ME? THE NUMBER IS 555-624-5743!" Then Mr. Jukes tore the mic away from him and announced the players from each team.

Jordan pulled her hair into a ponytail and went out on the field to great Robbie, who was her current boyfriend. He pulled her into a sweaty-hug. She laughed and he swung her around. When he finally let her go, he brushed the blonde hair with black highlights out of his sweaty face.

"I wish this sweat was from you." He told her. She pushed him away and started walking in the direction of the stands. He had always wanted to go to the next level, like he had with his other girlfriends, but Jordan. She was a virgin and she planned to stay one till marriage.

"Babe! Wait up!" Jordan walked on till she found her best friend, Mina. She was a small, quiet, church-going girl. Her dad was the Pastor of Summer Grace Baptist Church. She had black hair that was always pulled up and dark brown chocolate eyes.

"You ready to go?" She asked her. Mina's voice was always a whisper except when she sang. It was Saturday night and Jordan and Mina had promised to sing at the fundraiser the church was having that night. Quickly, Jordan slipped into the locker-room to change into a different outfit. When she came out, she was wearing a purple shirt that was v-neck and short-sleeved. She was wearing black ballet shoes and a black loose, skirt that went down to her knees. Mina was wearing a white sundress with a pink sweater over it and white heels.

They went to Jordan's black Mustang GT, ignoring Robbie, and drove to the church. The girls talked about the song they were singing, Robbie, and their outfits. The church had set up in the parking-lot and there was two mics on the stage. Jordan parked in the parking lot across the road and walked over with Mina following her.

When it was their turn to sing, soft piano music started to play. Melanie, Mina's big sister, was playing. Mina stepped up to her mic and started to sing when it was the time for her to sing. (Mina-Underline, Melanie- Italics, Jordan- Bold)

When He Moves Among Us, All That He Does  
All Of His Mercy And All Of His Love  
If The Pen Of The Writer Could Write Everyday  
Even This World Could Never Contain  
How i've Been Blessed  


_The Warmth In Winter, __The Flowers In Spring  
__The Laughter In Summer And The Changing Of Leaves __  
__The Food On My Table,__A Good Place To Sleep__  
Clothes On My Back And Shoes On My Feet __  
__I Have Been Blessed  
_

_**I Have Been Blessed God's So Good To Me  
Precious Are His Thoughts Of You And Me  
No Way I Could Count Them There's Not Enough Time  
So I'll Just Thank Him For Being So Kind  
God Has Been Good So Good  
I Have Been Blessed  
**_

**Arms That Will Raise, A Voice That Can Talk  
**_Hands That Can Touch And Legs That Can Walk  
_Ears That Can Listen, Eyes That Can See  
_**Oh i've Got To Praise Him As Long As I Breathe  
I Have Been Blessed  
**_

**A Father And Mother Who Nurtured And Raised  
**A Brother And Sister, Memories Made  
_Our Pastor To Lead Us, The Altar To Pray  
_Stripes That Can Heal ,**The Blood That Can Save  
**_I Have Been Blessed  
_

**I Have Been Blessed God's So Good To Me  
**Precious Are His Thoughts Of You And Me  
_No Way I Could Count Them _**There's Not Enough Time  
**So I'll Just Thank Him For Being So Kind  
_God Has Been Good So Good  
I Have Been Blessed_**  
**

**We Live In A Country, The Greatest On Earth  
Our Flag Stands For Freedom And What It Is Worth  
She Stands In The Harbor, Miss Liberty Calls  
All Have Gave Some But, Some Have Gave All  
For Me To Be Blessed  
**

**He's My Shoulder To Lean On, When I Am Down.  
**_The Rock Where He Leads Me, When I'm Overwhelmed.  
_The Place Where He Hides Me, under His Wings.  
**He's Not Just A Song He's The Reason I Sing.  
**_I Have Been Blessed.  
_

**I Have Been Blessed God's So Good To Me.  
**_Precious Are His Thoughts Of You And Me.__**  
**__No Way could I Count Them _**There's Not Enough Time.  
**_**So I'll just thank Him for Being So Kind.  
God Has Been Good So Good.  
I Have Been Blessed.**_

When they were finished, everyone clapped. More than 1,000 dollars was given during that song. Some people had tears in their eyes and some looked amazed because, a lot of emotion was put in that song. Jordan had tears, Melanie and Mina looked close to it.

It was time to go home soon. The church had raised 35,000.35 (folks in Grantville (made up) had a lot of money) for Mrs. Wingmen, who had been diagnosed with melanoma, a month earlier. She didn't have the money to pay for the treatments and the hospital stays. Gwen Harris, the choir director, had recorded the preaching and singing for Mrs. Wingman to listen to.

Jordan walked toward her car alone. Mina had gone home with her dad and everyone else had left already. She looked in her car for her jacket. It wasn't there. _Oh right,_ She thought _I left it on stage. _

She made her way over to the stage and pulled out her cell-phone. It was 10:46. She had to be home in 14 minutes.

"Crap." She muttered quietly. Finally, she found it. But, when she got off stage, she fell and then everything was black.

X________________________X_______________________X________________________X

Author's Note: The song is I Have Been Blessed. The artist is unknown by me. I first heard this song, when three women sung it. Then when another three women and three men sung it. It's just a beautiful song and I love it. This is my 2nd story so please Review!


	2. Author's Note

Jordan Facts:

Was diagnosed with cancer at five years old

Came from a bad home

Never met her father

Mother is a harlot 7 days a week

Little [half] brother drinks

She isn't as perfect as everyone thinks. I made Jordan make herself seem perfect. Cheerleader, beautiful, smart, popular, at home, she's only a burden like so many kids everywhere.


End file.
